Input devices, such as computer mice, are highly useful for interfacing with a computer. One potential issue with the use of a computer mouse, however, is that users touch it. This physical contact tends to spread germs from user to subsequent user. This can lead to the spread of sickness and malaise and is especially concerning in public areas such as libraries and internet cafes where multiple users use a single computer.
In addition, a mouse can be come dirty due to a user's sweat, as well as exposure to dirt and food or drink. Therefore, the computer mouse has a substantial tendency to become dirty and unsanitary over a period of use. Given the expected usage patterns, high levels of bacteria and germs, as well as dirt and other undesirable deposits, can be expected to be found on a computer mouse. While designs exist to help combat the problem with potentially unsanitary computer mice, further improvements would be helpful.